I'll Love You Forever & Always
by IchigoChu
Summary: Sasuke knows he will never be truly good enough for his beloved Naruto, but Naruto believes Sasuke will always be his first friend, and first love.


I ll Love You Forever & Always (Sasuke s P.O.V.)  
The first time I saw you, I instantly hated you. Your smile so bright, your eyes that could see through me so clearly, see all the things I didn t want anyone to see. I hated you. Then we got assigned to Team 7 together. That s when I learned how strong and determined you were. How you could never hate anybody, even me. I remember the time when I protected you from the masked boy. My body literally did move on its own. And as you held me in your arms that s when I knew I loved you. I loved you so much it began to hurt. Yet, as the missions went on and on, my love grew. Your smile, your spiky blonde hair, your crystal blue eyes, your strange sense of style in clothing, I loved all of it. I loved all of it because it was you. But happiness could not last, the blissful times disappeared. I sensed you getting stronger and stronger and the stronger you got, the further away you seemed. You seemed so out of my reach. That s when I decided to leave. My love for you became an obsession and it overpowered my whole being. I went to your apartment that night, to say farewell as you slept. You laid there so peacefully, totally oblivious to all my feelings for you. I scanned your every curve, memorizing everything about you. Then, you whispered my name. I froze. Then you spoke it again. I kissed you, knowing this was a mistake for after doing so my love became the kind of love that lasted forever. I left. You chased me, as predicted. And as we fought, unleashing all our strength, I saw something in your crystal blue eyes that even now I wish I didn t see. Love and fear. Fear that I was going to leave you that I was going to kill you. The love and fear I never wanted you to return back to me. After seeing that, I couldn t do it, I couldn t kill you. So, I left you there. I left you there in the freezing rain, wounded and heartbroken. You have no idea how cold and guilty I felt. My heart was forever broken. I trained I waited for my love for you to disappear. But, it never did. My love stayed. And here you are, three years later, and you never gave up looking for me. You still have the same spiky blonde hair, the same crystal blue eyes, the same goofy grin, the same ridiculous orange outfit. I peer into your crystal blue eyes seeing anger, betrayal, guilt, and love. Even after leaving you and hurting you to where you could have died, you still love me. You still love a monster like me. You call out my name, making me shudder at the sweet sound of your voice. I do not deserve your love. But even though I know that I ll love you forever & always, my beloved Naruto.  
I ll Love You Forever & Always (Naruto s P.O.V.)  
You have no idea how much I love you, or how many times you have stabbed my heart. But still, I love you with all my might. When we were kids, I was always challenging you, even though I always lost. I argued with you, only so you would look my way even just for a little while. Selfish, aren t I? Then we became Team 7. I was so happy even though I acted upset. And when we went to the Land of Waves, and you protected me from Haku, I was so scared. I was so scared for you, not myself. You laid there in my arms, so cold, and there I thought you died. That was the first time Nine-Tails came out. And when Sakura yelled you were still alive, my eyes watered up. I was so glad. Then there was that time when we battled on the hospital roof. You challenged me, your eyes glowing red. I accepted with enthusiasm even though I wasn t. Kakashi stopped us, and I m glad he did, for every blow hit my heart harder than it hit my body. You visited me at my apartment that night. I felt your eyes memorize me and I knew right then, you were leaving me. I whispered your name sadly. And you froze up. I spoke it again and suddenly felt your warm lips on mine. I desperately wanted to kiss you back but then you would have known I was awake. Now that I think about it, I should ve kissed you back and confessed all my feeling for you right then and there. Maybe then you would ve stayed with me. You left quickly after that. The next day I chased you. I found you where the two statues stood with the waterfall. I called out to you, wanting you to come back with me. Instead you told me you were going to kill me because I was your best friend. My heart shattered. Our bond was threatening to break with every punch and every kick. You left me there, dying in the rain. You told me the only reason you let me live was because you wasn t going to get stronger Itachi s way. Those words were like individual knives stabbing me directly in the heart. I ve chased you for three years. I ve trained long and hard to get to where I am now. And once again you stand before me. Your raven colored hair, your coal black eyes that swiftly turn that Uchiha red, god I ve missed you so much. I failed to bring you back; it s my fault you left. Guilt ate at my soul the whole time you were gone. I whispered your name and saw you shudder. Your crimson eyes held guilt, regret, but most of all love. Love for me, love I would full heartily return to you. I know you do not think you deserve my love but you do more than anyone else. For you are my first friend and my first one and only true love. I know I ll love you forever & always, my beloved Sasuke.  
I ll Love You Forever & Always 


End file.
